1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire prevention devices and more particularly pertains to a new pop up roof sprinkler system for wetting the exterior surface of a building and a portion of the surrounding grounds to help prevent ignition of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire prevention devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,543 describes a system employing roof mounted nozzles selectively activated by a smoke alarm to dispense pressurized water onto a building. Another type of fire prevention device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,040 disclosing a roof mounted U-shaped dispensing tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,434 discloses another roof mounted system having automatic temperature sensors to activate the system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,571 discloses roof mounted sprinklers that are mounted in a position extending up from the roof for directing water towards the building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876 discloses a pipe system for dispersing a fire preventive solution over the top of a mobile trailer roof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,482 discloses the use of multiple sensors to determine movement characteristics of a wildfire and multiple variously positioned sprinklers separately actuated to best inhibit the progress of the wildfire. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,553 shows an ornamental appearance for a sprinkler head.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that incorporates sprinklers that are effective yet discrete and aesthetically integrated into the normal appearance of a roof.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a roof and surrounding grounds wetting system that incorporates low profile roof mounted sprinkler heads that are colored to match the roofing materials of the building.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pop up roof sprinkler system that is discrete and aesthetically pleasing so as to not detract from the appearance of the building.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pop up roof sprinkler system that effectively delivers water or a fire retardant solution directly to the roof of a building from a short distance to prevent excessive loss of water or solution to evaporation.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a building having a roof, a fire retardant solution, a dispensing tube that has a distal portion extending outwardly from the roof, and a cap member. The cap member has a head portion and an insertion portion. The insertion portion is inserted into the dispensing tube such that the cap member is movable between an open position and a closed position. The open position is defined by the head portion being spaced from the dispensing tube to permit dispensation of the fire retardant solution through the dispensing tube.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.